What Comes Next
by pandorabox82
Summary: After a one night stand, Erin finds herself suddenly pregnant at forty nine. But Reid is not so certain that he wants a child at this point in his life, and tells her so. How will they deal with what comes next in their lives? Inspired by Jekkah and Classic Erynn on Facebook!
1. Chapter 1

"Spencer? We need to talk." Reid looked up at Erin Strauss, taking in the nervous way she bit her lip, and the way her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. "Would you mind coming to my office? I really need to do this in private."

"Whatever you want to say to Reid you can do in front of us, Erin." Her head bowed as Blake viciously hissed out her words and Reid once more felt a sharp stab of empathy for the woman. "So, spill. Are you firing him because of his headaches?"

"No, Alex, it's nothing like that. There's just a situation that has come up and I need to speak with him about it." He watched her touch her stomach softly and drew in a soft breath.

"I remember Helen telling me about this meeting earlier this morning. I'm free right now, let's go." He stood and rested his hand on her elbow, leading her from the bullpen and down to her office, ignoring the huffy noises Blake was making.

Erin was shaking by the time she opened the door to her office, ignoring her assistant, who glared up at him. If he didn't know better, the woman looked like she was ready to kill him, consequences be damned, for hurting her boss. "I'm going to be fine, Helen. This isn't his fault," she murmured softly as she closed the door, locking it to create a barrier between them and the outside world.

"I think I know what you're going to tell me. I thought you said that you couldn't get pregnant any longer."

"I didn't think that I could, Spencer. My period has been really erratic these last two years, and my doctor told me that I was well into menopause, since the women in my family tend to enter that state early. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry does not begin to cover this situation, Erin! Christ, how am I going to deal with a baby on top of everything in my life right now? You are going to take care of it, aren't you?"

Once more, Erin protectively covered her stomach with her hand, tears rolling down her face. "If by take care of it, you mean get an abortion, then no, I'm not going to take care of it. This is my body, my baby, and my decision. I want this baby and you can go fuck yourself, Spencer Reid. Get out of my office. Now!"

She was furious, he could see that and he slowly backed away from her, expecting her to lash out and hit him at any moment. Erin made her way over to her couch, sitting heavily as she sobbed. Her assistant came rushing in, glaring at him, as she sat next to her boss, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. "What did you do to her?" she hissed as they rocked back and forth.

"Nothing, she just freaked out on me," he protested, backing towards the door.

"I highly doubt that, Dr. Reid. Leave, before you hurt her further."

He nodded as he spun on his heel, fairly fleeing the office. The rest of the team had gathered around Blake's desk and looked up at him as he entered. "Spence, is everything okay? You look really upset."

"I'm fine, Jayje. But why are we all standing around? Isn't there work to be done?" He sat heavily behind his desk, picking up the next file he needed to go over and trying to block the rest of them out. Finally, they took the hint and dispersed once more.

Reid couldn't help but look towards the elevators every so often, and finally he caught a glimpse of Helen and Erin leaving. She was still crying, he could tell by the way her shoulders shook, and another stab of remorse hit his heart. Looking up at the offices, he saw Rossi watching them as well. "Reid, come up and see me."

He was about to shake his head, but he saw the thunder of rage in the man's eyes and nodded instead, pushing back from the desk and making his way up to his office. "What can I do for you, Rossi?" he asked as he entered the room.

He closed the door and stared Reid down. "You hurt Erin."

"What does it matter to you? You guys broke up months ago."

Rossi's nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, obviously struggling to control himself. "It matters to me because I love her. While I wasn't in love with her, while things didn't work out between us, I still love her. She deserves respect and kindness. Not for you to treat her like garbage. I saw her leave here in tears. What did she tell you?"

Reid shrugged. "Nothing."

"That, kid, is bullshit. Don't give me bullshit. I know you slept with her, she told me about it. She was over the moon about feeling lovely for one night, especially after Alan called her the day before, trashing her once more."

Garcia chose that moment to peek her head in the door. "Honey, Erin's calling us. I'm going to run over and see what's wrong." She placed a protective hand on her stomach, and suddenly Reid recognized that movement. Gasping a little, he glanced between the two and finally put the pieces together. It had been almost a year since that disastrous proposal from Kevin, and while he knew that she had moved on, he had no idea that it was with Rossi.

Rossi nodded, smiling gently at her, before his gaze hardened as it fell on him once more. "If she's upset enough to call her sponsor, I want to hear one good reason why I shouldn't string you up by your balls here in the bullpen."

"A child should know its father?" he blurted out, suddenly looking scared. He did not want a pissed off Rossi hurting him.

"I suppose there is that. Penny wouldn't be very happy if I died before the kid got here."

Hearing the confirmation of his suspicions seemed to bolster him and Reid nodded. "There is that. Can I go now? I really have some work that I need to finish."

Rossi glared at him, assessing him, and he tried not to wilt or blanch under the stare. "I will get to the bottom of this, one way or the other. And if I find out anything negative, I will make certain you pay for it in spades."

Gulping, Reid stood and fairly fled from the room, scurrying back down to his desk. Blake looked at him quizzically, and he just shook his head, not wanting to get into it with the woman at the moment. It was going to be a long nine months.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin leaned against Rossi's car, knowing that Penelope would be down in a few minutes to comfort her. Slowly, she rubbed her hand over her stomach, trying to calm the churning feeling she felt. Hot, bitter, tears slipped down her cheeks and she closed her eyes, wanting to staunch their flow.

"Erin? Honey, what's wrong?" A soft hand closed around her shoulder, and she turned to face Penelope, shrugging a little. "Don't give me that. I know there's something going on. What happened between you and Reid? Davie said that you were on cloud nine when you ended up in bed with him a few weeks ago. Did he give you something?"

"I guess you could say that," she responded softly, looking down at her stomach. "Could we go somewhere and talk? I really want to drink right now, but I can't."

"Of course we can. I'll bring you to our home." She helped Erin into the car and she curled up in the passenger seat, continuing to rub her belly. In a few weeks it would be obvious that she was knocked up, and then all the gossip would begin. She didn't know if she was strong enough to go through that once more. "Have I told you our happy news? Perhaps it will bring a smile to your face."

Erin shook her head. "No, you haven't said anything to me. What's up?"

"We're going to be parents. A new little Rossi is going to enter the world in about seven months. Isn't that wonderful?"

Erin sucked in a deep breath and nodded as her tears began to fall faster. "That is such a miracle. He never thought he would have a second chance at fatherhood. What are you hoping for?" she asked, eager to get her mind off her own situation.

"I think he wants a little girl to spoil, but I think I'm probably going to end up with a boy. I mean, look at our track record. Both Jayje and Hotch had boys."

Erin nodded and then touched her hand to her mouth, suddenly feeling sick. "Penelope, could you pull over a second? I'm going to be sick." She felt the car come to a stop on the side of the road and she stumbled out to the grass before collapsing to her knees and retching. The taste of bile just seemed to set off her gag reflex all the more and she heaved.

"Erin, I'm here. Shh," Penelope said as she pulled her hair back from her face, holding on to her as she finally finished emptying her stomach. "Oh, sweetie, are you pregnant, too?"

She nodded absently, digging her fingers into the soft fabric of Penelope's shirt. "Yes. That's what I told Spencer this morning. He didn't take the news well." She let the woman help her to her feet and they made their way back to the vehicle. "So, now I have another reason not to drink, even if I wanted one."

Erin buckled her belt once more and Penelope finished the drive as quickly as she could. When she pulled into the garage of David's home, Erin felt like she was home. "Do you want to talk now, or take a nap? You look so tired, Erin."

"I'd like to nap, if you don't mind. I'll just head up to the guest room." Penelope nodded and then opened her arms. The tender gesture nearly broke Erin's heart, and she stepped into them, letting her hug her tightly. "You two will support me, right?" she whispered as she began to cry again.

"Of course we will, Erin." Softly, Penelope pressed her lips to Erin's forehead and she smiled sadly. Letting go of her, Erin went up to the guest room and collapsed on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, she felt awful. Her stomach growled hungrily and she sat up and stretched, only to ram her hand into soft, giving flesh. "Penny?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I was worried about you, Erin, so I watched over you as you slept. Hotch called a few minutes ago and would like you to call him as soon as you feel up to it. I think Dave may have told him a little of what's up, since he sounded really concerned about you."

Erin nodded and held out her hand for the phone. Quickly, she dialed Aaron's office number and waited for him to pick up. "Hotchner here."

"Hello, Aaron. This is Chief Strauss. I take it that Dave has told you a little of my predicament?"

"Only that Reid has upset you. Why? Is there something more going on here?"

She took a deep breath and reached out for Penelope's hand. "I'm pregnant and thinking about what comes next."

"And the baby is Reid's?"

"Yes. It was a one night stand, and I assumed that I wouldn't get pregnant, since my doctor had informed me that this was an impossibility. I don't want anything from him, Aaron, I just want to have this baby. I can't…"

Erin stopped talking, feeling the tears begin to choke her throat once more. "You don't have to choose that, if you don't want to. I can draw up papers that would absolve him of any responsibility to the child."

"Thank you, Aaron. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"I understand. Tell Garcia that she is to take tomorrow off and watch over you. You shouldn't be at work when you're this upset. Take a day to process the news, I'll let Shepperd know that you went home ill today."

"Again, thank you." Taking a deep breath, she disconnected the call and set the phone aside, looking at Penelope. "He said that we're to take tomorrow off and you're not to leave me alone." Biting her lip, she looked at her friend and smiled. "I really want this baby, Penelope. I don't know why, but I do. Abortion would never be an option for me, even though I'm pro-choice."

"And that's okay, Erin. That's why it is a choice." She nodded as she fell back on the bed once more, cradling her stomach as she cried. Feeling Penelope spoon up behind her, she nestled back, needing the comfort of a friend so much in that moment.

"I don't know why this hurts so much. I guess I assumed that he would be more understanding. Please, tell him that I don't want anything from him, I just want to keep this baby." Turning, she looked into Penelope's eyes. "I won't even ask for child support. If he doesn't want to see the child, he doesn't have to. Please, make him understand that."

Penelope reached up and wiped away some of her tears as she nodded. "I will, Erin. Everything will work out, whatever comes next." Her smile seemed to reassure Erin a little and she pulled her into a hug, needing to hold on to someone, anyone, at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched Rossi leave for the day. He knew that his day of reckoning was coming, and he did not relish the tongue lashing he was sure to receive from the man when he realized just what was wrong with Erin.

Looking back down at his work, he continued with the report, trying to focus on that, not on the pregnancy. The baby. His baby. This certainly had never been in the cards for him, he wasn't certain that having a child would be a good idea. Not after losing Maeve, after losing every possible chance at happiness.

"Hey, Reid, care to talk?" He looked up at Blake, shrugging a little as he scrunched up his mouth. "Come on, something is going on here. First Erin takes you to her office for some bullshit meeting, then Dave pulls you up to his office while Penelope rushes out of here. Since it all revolves around you, you need to spill."

"Drop it, Blake." They both looked up at Hotch, and the look he gave Reid told him everything he needed to know. "I need to see you in my office, now."

"First Strauss, and now you. What is going on here?"

"That is none of your concern, Alex. It is between just Reid and myself. Now, if you would follow me, we have to talk."

Reid nodded, knowing in that moment that Hotch knew exactly what Erin's situation was. He stood up and began to follow after his boss, smiling a little at Blake, who just shook her head. Thrusting his hands into his pockets, he went into Hotch's office and let him close the door behind them. "How did you find out?"

"Erin told me. You can thank whichever deity you believe in that I kept up on my law license and can draw up the papers that will absolve you of any responsibility to the child. She isn't even going to seek child support." Hotch frowned at him, shaking his head in disgust.

"Don't judge me."

"It's hard not to when you treat someone like dirt. You slept with her, you got her pregnant, and it is your duty to treat her with integrity. And you have not done that in this case."

Reid's cheeks burned as he looked down at Hotch's desk. "It was just one night, it didn't mean anything more than trying to work off some steam. It is not my fault that she lied and got knocked up." He knew he was using his anger as a buffer to keep him from thinking about the fact that Erin didn't want them in his life. What he hadn't expected was the way Hotch reacted.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Looking up, he met his boss's angry gaze. "You are throwing away one of the most precious gifts you could ever be given. Get out of my sight, and take the rest of the week off. Think about your actions."

Reid realized that he had made a major misstep by acting angry, since Hotch was really angry with him now. "You can't do that to me."

"I can, and I have. Get out, now! And do not think about telling Blake this news. She is the last person that needs to know this."

He shrugged as he stood up and stalked from his boss's office, slamming the door behind him. Blake and Morgan looked up at him in surprise and he glared at them as he stalked over to his desk, picking up his messenger bag and then stomping over to the elevators. "Hey, kid, what's up?" Morgan asked as he jogged up to him.

"I got suspended for the rest of the week. Watch out, Hotch is on the warpath." Angrily, he ground his finger into the down button, wanting to get away from them all. "Screw this, I'm just going to take the stairs." Pushing past Morgan, he stomped over to the stairwell and began to head down to the parking garage.

Behind him, he could hear his friend following, his steps heavy on the stairs. "Kid, what is up with you?" he asked as he caught up with him at the bottom.

"I can't tell you. I'm not allowed to tell anyone what is going on." Some of the anger drained from his body as he turned and looked at Morgan. "Hotch seems to think that I am turning my back on something that I am going to want in a few years. I don't think he has any idea what is going on in my head right now. Suffice it to say, they don't want me, and they can go screw themselves." Pushing past Derek, he exited into the garage and stalked over to his car.

Derek was hot at his heels and stopped him from getting in his car. "You shouldn't drive when you're this angry. You could get into an accident. How would I break that news to your mother?"

Reid shrugged, but allowed Derek to lead him over to his truck. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered lowly as his friend started the truck up.

"What? With who?"

"Strauss. We had a one night stand, and she ended up pregnant. I knew, in the back of my head, that something like that could happen, but I didn't think it would. She told me today, and as you can see, I did not react well. You can't tell anyone, Derek. Seriously."

"What did you do to her?"

"Why do you think that I did something to her?"

"Because Hotch wouldn't suspend you if you hadn't done something to her."

Reid shrugged looking out the window. "I may have told her to get an abortion, that I didn't want anything to do with it. She became quite angry when I told her that."

"Any woman would, Reid."

"She's having Hotch draw up papers that dissolve me of all my parental rights." The reality of the situation finally hit him, and he frowned. "She doesn't want me in their life. My child is going to walk around without the knowledge of who their father is."

"It's starting to sink in, isn't it, Pretty Boy?"

Reid nodded absently, a tight feeling spreading across his chest. "A little. I messed up, didn't I?" Derek nodded and he sighed, shaking his head. "I have no idea exactly how to fix this mess I've created. And she's not going to let me off the hook very easily. Plus, I have Hotch, Rossi, and Penelope to contend with."

"You really do know how to step in it, Junior. I do not envy you in the slightest. Blake will have your back no matter what you do, though."

"And how about you? Do you have my back?"

"I am not going to be put in the middle here. Penelope is still my best friend, and Erin has become a friend, as well, since she spends a lot of time with Baby Girl and Dave. You are also my friend, and I feel sympathy for you, I really do. I can't choose sides in this situation. I'm sorry."

"I know, I just, where do I start? I know I acted badly, and that she's not going to want anything to do with me, but…"

"But you want to be a part of this child's life. I don't know what to tell you, Reid. Just, start slowly, woo her, try to befriend her. Look out for her, look after her. I'll see if I can get some hints from Garcia as to what Erin likes and you can go from there."

"Thanks, Derek. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."


End file.
